


Transverberation

by nekotachis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A droplet of humiliation, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Attempt at Humor, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, married people having good sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekotachis/pseuds/nekotachis
Summary: "I've never seen you like this before, darling." She teased him, hands pawing up his thighs now, a sinister grin on her face.Seteth panted out a response, "I just - just have been thinking about this for a while."Transverberation- Religious ecstasy, characterized by greatly reduced external awareness and expanded interior mental and spiritual awareness.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Transverberation

**Author's Note:**

> Just married people having really good sex.

Byleth's room at the top of the monastery always had the best view at night. Through the opened windows moonlight streamed in, casting an unearthly glow across the bed. Sounds felt more muted up here, absorbed by the ancient tapestries and lush fabrics that draped every surface. Sometimes, Byleth liked to pretend that she was in another world, her and Seteth, separated from the passage of time as the people beneath her scrambled by like little bugs. If she lied back on the bed and closed her eyes, it was almost as if she didn't exist anymore at all.

For many years after her installation as Archbishop, her room at the top of the tower was hers and hers alone. At some point she let Seteth move his way in, bringing pieces of him in slowly, then all at once. At first, a stray hair left on the pillow, a book forgotten, and then seemingly all at once his clothes and art and tchotchkes moved in along with him. It's not that Byleth minded - in a place that rarely felt like home, allowing bits of her partner to take up space was a comfort. 

Byleth was already in bed tonight, the candles casting a warm and ancient glow around the old four poster bed. Seteth was sitting on the edge behind her, running a bristle brush through his hair, mumbling in frustration at all the knots. Byleth let her gaze settle on a small dragon statue that once lived in Seteth's office but now took refuge on the fireplace mantle. It was a strange and weird thing, reminiscent of another time. Grumbling, he struggled with a particularly annoying knot, and she smiled. Up here she could appreciate the holiness of domesticity, the rituals that come with moving in and settling down. 

The covers pulled away and a warm body slid in behind her, chest to back. Seteth's arm snaked around to drape over her side, his hand fisting into her nightgown. She hummed, appreciative. These were some of the most precious times to her, when it was her and her husband, almost skin to skin, alone in her tower, a princess not-so-trapped. Nobody would dare interrupt them up here, and she was high enough up that nobody could hear them, even if they stood in front of their heavy wooden door. 

She felt a nuzzle on the back of her neck, soft lips kissing underneath her ear, the scratch of a beard along her shoulder. 

"My, my, what's gotten into you today?" Byleth chided him, not entirely against his affection.

"I overheard some students today-," he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. His arms felt so strong...

Byleth cut him off, turning around a bit, incredulous, "A _student_ made you horny?!" 

Seteth squeezed her tighter, shushing her as if anyone could hear her outburst, "N-no! No, no no not - that's not it! Dearest, please," she noticed he was blushing, the color crawling down the open neck of his nightshirt, "listen, I am trying my best to be open with you right now…" he mumbled the last part into her shoulder blades, and Byleth gave a faint smile, staying quiet.

"Well, continuing…" another grumble and sigh, "some of the students were getting rowdy at lunch, talking about such explicit things. I had to remind them they're in a place of _learning_ , not a...a brothel. Truly, they're unbelievable."

Byleth could tell he was talking around the topic. Of course she knew all of this, she spent just as much time with the students as Seteth did.

"Okay?" She wasn't sure where this was going but she wanted him to get on with it before she fell asleep. It was deliciously warm and cozy wrapped inside his arms, his chest warm on her back and his heartbeat a steady drum.

"Well...I thought, perhaps...we could-" He kissed her neck and she felt the heat radiating from his face. She had never seen him so flustered before.

She squeezed his forearms, "Seteth, so help me goddess, get on with it. I've truly never seen you so flustered!"

He buried his head deeper between her shoulder blades.

"I was hoping maybe you could take me...with an object. Like...like I take you sometimes." Muffled, he trailed off at the end. Byleth turned around to face him, gaping at his pathetic embarrassment. Red up to his ears and down to his chest, his feet fidgeting under the covers. She truly felt a bit sorry for him, placing a hand on his cheek and combing her fingers through his beard.

"Seteth, darling, if you wanted me to fuck you in the ass, you could have just _asked_." 

He spluttered, blinked, averted his gaze.

"I've never done such a thing before, well, to myself."

Byleth pap-papped his cheek, juvenile in its tenderness, "well fortunately you've done it to me, how about if I show you how? You won't be alone," she bent down to kiss his cheek, "I'll even hold your hand through it, I know you like that so much."

Seteth inched forward into Byleth's breasts, nuzzling between them. Taking his reaction as an affirmation, she brushed her fingers through his hair, urging his body to relax. He pulled her even tighter, his arms wrapping around her like some sort of creature. Some days Byleth felt like Seteth's personal comfort toy - some days she didn't mind having that role, either.

"I have just the toy for you, darling. Don't you worry, you're going to feel so good."

* * *

Seteth skirted around the subject after that night. Their sex life certainly was fulfilling; Seteth fucked with his entire heart. Having sex with him was like watching someone break open and expose every tender part of themselves. He always took the time to please Byleth, finishing her always before himself. His touches were sacred, reminiscent of fingers over brittle parchment, and kisses devout, deep and honest. She had figured that through all the things they had been through and his openness in bed that he would certainly not be so embarrassed with a bit of _anal play_.

Byleth liked the idea - she liked it a _lot_. She wanted to make her husband feel just as heavenly as he made her feel. She imagined him a lot that week, praying and pleading for release as she touched him in a way no one else had ever before. She became obsessed with the idea of the virginal, untouched parts of Seteth's body that she never passed a thought to. It heated her in her core and left her off kilter. She knew she had to make this night special for him, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait.

That Friday after services she rushed to their room, picking up a small snack along the way. She wasn't going to be able to wait any longer, and now they both had to commit. She knew that Seteth had some more work to do, which gave her time to set up and get ready.

A quick bath later and Byleth was shimmying her favorite lingerie in front of the standing mirror in their bedroom. She ran her hands down her body, admiring the black lace bra that pushed her breasts up just right, down to the soft lace panties that wrapped around her full hips and soft ass. She shivered at the touch, wires frayed from her overactive imagination. She wrapped her favorite robe around her - soft black satin with white trim and a belt that hugged the smallest part of her waist. The fabric draped over her hips and butt, skirting her mid thigh. If she bent over, nothing was going to be hidden.

Next up she took out her "toys" and lined them up at the foot of the bed. Maybe it was a bit too forward, but she wasn't going to wait around for Seteth to make a move anymore. For tonight's main event she chose a smaller dildo, made of a green transparent glass, with a slightly flared base. She had bought it for herself years ago, finding it too small to fill her needs, but perfect for beginners. She picked through her personal trunk, passing over blindfolds and even nicer lingerie, to pull out a small vial of lubricant they kept around. The finishing touch was herself, lounging in bed, waiting.

* * *

It was later than expected when Seteth finally came back. She had gotten tired of waiting pretty quickly and picked up the book she was reading. When he walked in, she suspected she got about half of her book done by now.

He stopped in the doorway, a confused frown on his face as he surveyed the scene before him. Here was his wife, in very nice lingerie. Here was his wife's sex toys, lined up like parishioners at the foot of the bed.

"Darling, what's all this?"

Byleth propped herself up and tried to seductively run a finger up her bare thigh, pulling the robe up to expose more milky skin. It was comical in its effort, but Seteth blushed nonetheless.

"Do you remember our conversation? The one about our sex life?"

He shifted, crossed his arms. Clearly he remembered but didn't want to admit it, his mouth in a thin line as he stared her down. She reached out to him, her black lingerie a sharp contrast against her skin, making her soft edges into sharp corners. 

One step, two, three, and Seteth stumbled into her warm embrace. He felt the vibrations of her soft laughter as he buried his face in her chest. Byleth ran two fingers along his hairline, pushing his soft hair behind his ear. 

"Seteth, it's ok to want to have sex with your partner, you know."

She felt his shame radiating off of him, and she thought maybe she heard a grumble.

"What are we going to do with you…"

Gently, she rubbed his shoulder, smoothed the wrinkled fabric of his coat along his upper back. She could sympathize with his apprehension and shame, but was losing patience. 

"C'mon honey, sit up, let me take your coat off." 

Guiding him to a seated position on the edge of the bed, Byleth circled round to stand between his legs. She fiddled with the top button of his coat, the softest smile on her face, and Seteth was unable to tell if she was disappointed or amused.

"Let's just take it slow, ok? Why don't you tell me about your day while I get you settled?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to drop the gentlest kiss on her lips.

"I would like that very much."

So it went for an eternity - Byleth fiddling with each button as Seteth rambled on about his busy day, fingers skirting along her sides, lifting the hem of her robe, sliding over her bottom. How he could both talk about the mundane and touch her like the divine was beyond Byleth. All she could think about now, heavens, for the past _month_ , was fucking her husband. 

With every stupid button finally undone, she slid the coat off, falling on top of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Can we _please_ get on with it already?" Each word punctuated with another kiss. She felt his hands drop lower, grabbing her butt to pull her closer as he ground up into her, so lewd and suggestive in comparison to his prior chaste behavior. His smile was cursed, a tip of a pointed canine indenting into his lower lip. 

"Of course, will you teach me, _Professor_?"

Her laughter was joyful, and she gently kissed him on the nose. She hated when he used that term for her, _professor_ , but tonight it seemed appropriate. Throwing her luxurious hair over her shoulder, she sat up to study Seteth. With a sinful smile, Byleth ran a finger from the indent at his throat, down the fluffy hair on his chest, down, down, stopping at the juncture of her legs spread across his waist. 

Shifting, he raised an eyebrow as she tugged at the waistband of his trousers. 

"Here's my first lesson tonight, so listen closely." Seteth gaped at her, tense. "Take your clothes off."

Byleth was toppled over onto the bed, giggling like a fool, as Seteth jumped up to remove his remaining clothes. She had never seen him work so fast before, and she noticed his fingers fumbling over laces and buttons. It was the least attractive disrobing she perhaps ever watched, but her heart was full of love and a sort of deep, perverse satisfaction. Only _she_ could make uptight, pure, _chaste_ Seteth fumble to undress himself. She tugged at the tie to her robe. Suddenly it was hotter in here, and she laughed at herself for getting turned on by her husband struggling.

"Ok, what next." 

_Ridiculous_ , Byleth thought to herself. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle the giggle that was bubbling up. Seteth stood tense in front of her, naked as the day he was born, hands clenched as if he was awaiting orders. The red flush on his face was beginning to creep down his chest. She stared momentarily at his erection, flushed but not yet wet, and he shifted under her blatant gaze.

"Stop being silly, Seteth, you know what's next. Like down here," she patted the bed next to her.

He fell onto her, arms open, and they settled into a rhythm of open mouthed kisses and bites. Byleth's fingers danced up along his waist, and Seteth kissed her hungrily, nipping at her lips and tasting her mouth. He was, as with everything, slow and intentional, and it only stoked the fire that had been growing in her belly. She loved feeling consumed by him, his pent up lust flowing out like molten silver instead of cool water. He kissed her neck, sucked on her pulse - it had been some time since he did _that_ last, and Byleth sighed, pushing her chest up against him in response. Green hair cascaded around her face like a veil, soft and smelling of something spicy, and her breath quickened. Seteth's fingers caressed her, kissing over her collar bone, rubbed a pert nipple through her lace bra. Her hand slid down from his waist, choppy on its descent from their clammy skin, and groped his ass.

He groaned into her mouth in response, hips canting downwards for friction, and Byleth wasn't expecting that kind of response to a simple groping. She let her knee slide up between his legs, and he ground against it with abandon, panting into her chest. His erection was hard against her thigh, solid and hot, but she refrained from touching it. Tonight was about him, about _this_ , about his desires, and she was happy to provide. From this angle she could reach around better, both her hands kneading, and Seteth whimpered in response. Tomorrow, Byleth was going to have a rosary of marks on her chest, a reminder of tonight. 

"Are you ready?" Byleth pulled him towards her, encouraging him to grind. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled into his neck, rubbing her face against his beard. She loved him so much.

"Please, Byleth, p-please...show me," he was so undone on top of her and they had barely started. 

Byleth ran a hand through his hair, through his beard, through the hair on his chest, pushing him down so she was between his legs looming over him. The change of position left him so exposed and vulnerable, and in their years as a couple she had never seen him so wrecked before. Her fingers ghosted over his chest, down to his tense stomach, past his belly button, slow as a procession. His eyes slid shut lower and lower with the movements of her hands, mouth open in a pant, lips slick and wet from need. 

"I've never seen you like this before, darling." She teased him, hands pawing up his thighs now, a sinister grin on her face.

Seteth panted out a response, "I just - just have been thinking about this for a while."

"A while, hmm?" Leaning down, she placed a sweet kiss on his nipple. "Do you know what the next step is?"

Byleth thought he was going to melt, turn to goo and become one with the mattress.

"Y-yes, I think so…"  
"You _think_ so. What an interesting thing to say." 

Her fingers were drumming across his belly now, tap tap tap.

"I might have forgotten, why don't you tell me?"  
"Byleth, I can't say such things."  
"Come now, it would make me so _happy_ if you would just remind me what to do next."

Seteth tried to hide his face in the pillow, shame radiating off him. Byleth rarely had the opportunity to put him on the spot, but goddess, she was loving it. Everything about him was red, from the tips of his ears to the tip of his cock, and his fingers fidgeted, so nervous just to say a few lewd words to his wife, his _wife_. The thing's he's done to her and he can't even name them.

"You need to…" he mumbled.  
"I'm sorry, love, I can't hear you."

He swallowed, loud over the thick silence, "I need you to o-open me," his cock twitched next to her hand, "P-please put your fingers inside of me."

A broken gasp cut the silence as Byleth ran a few fingers up his shaft, a reward for his hard work, collecting the precum beading at the tip with a solitary fingernail. 

"Good job, Seteth." She leaned back to reach the lubricant at the base of the bed. "Now, if you want me to stop at any time, let me know, ok? I'll go nice and slow for you." 

Byleth's voice was a sinful purr as she warmed the lubricant between her fingers. He placed reverent kisses on her hand, over her fingers, pliant as she pushed his legs out and up, exposing himself to her. From the angle she was at, she could see everything of him now - his cock softening ever so slightly in anticipation, his balls heavy with need, the dark hair that coated his thighs and crotch. Her eyes lazily trailed up to his, locked on just in time to see his pupils dilate and his breath hitch when she ran a finger over his tight hole. Wordlessly she pressed in, the entry smooth. 

"More." It was a demand, not a request. "Your hands are small, more."

Byleth slid her finger in fully, feeling his insides for the first time. He was ridiculously tight and tense, locking her in place. Shifting beneath her, he took her free hand and held it to his chest innocently. His body felt so hot, like a pyre, the sweat dripping down his neck as his mind worked himself into a frenzy.

"Move."

So she did, slowly, gently, the way she liked to be fingered. In and out, circling the rim only to push back in again. She felt him relax, his hips barely pushing against her hand. Small whimpers escaped his lips, and Byleth locked those sounds away for future events.

"Another."

She nodded solemnly, focused entirely on her husband as she slicked up another finger before slowly sliding it back in. Seteth arched his back, moaning deeply at the intrusion. Shakily, he ran a hand through his hair, sticky from sweat. Byleth hadn't ever heard a noise like that come out of him before. Unlacing her hand, she rubbed soothing circles on his tense thigh.

"Are you ok?"  
"I'm...hah, I'm fine. It feels strange, not bad. Please keep going."

Byleth spread her fingers, stretching and pulling at his insides, feeling them conform around her. Angling upwards, she rubbed gently at his swollen prostate, and he yelped. 

"D-do that again."  
"This?" She teased, prodding at that sensitive spot as she continued to thrust in and out of his tight passage.  
"Yes! Y-yes, ohh, do not tease me Byleth," he pleaded, "it feels so good, please."

Her endless assault continued, reminiscent of his own ministrations on her prior. He always was attentive, pointed, and she copied his movements, running a hand down his thigh as her two fingers slowly opened him up. She watched herself slide in and out, her fingers being swallowed by his hungry hole, and his balls tightening and twitching with every prod inside of him. Her sex was swollen and wet, uncomfortably aroused, and she shifted to try to release some pent up energy. If this is how he was with her two fingers, she couldn't imagine how he was going to be when she filled him up. 

Seteth's whines were turning to sighs now, his hips bucking wildly against her. She crawled up his body, pushing a leg down to coo in his face.

"Don't get so worked up now, we haven't gotten to the best part."  
"I need it, I need the best part, please, show me," he pleaded, helplessly clouded in lust.

Kissing his nose, she pulled her fingers out and watched him twitch in response. The dildo she picked was small enough that two fingers would be fine, but it was glass and needed to be warmed up first. She felt him watching her lust-addled as she worked it, rubbing it the same way she would rub his cock, squeezing the head and sliding down smoothly to the base, only to repeat the action over again. 

"Are you watching me?" He nodded, silent. Byleth giggled, placing the base of it against her pubic mound, a fake glass cock projecting from her.  
"Do you like this?" She frotted against him with the fake glass dildo, working the lubricant into both of them. He reached down to take both of them in hand, but Byleth slapped him away. Dejected, he resorted to thrusting against her toy, desperate for contact.

"You relax, I'll do the work."

Lining up at his entrance, she pressed the head of the dildo gently in. His arms came up around her, both hands holding onto her shoulders for dear life. 

"You need to relax again, I'm going to push, ok?"

Slowly, slowly she pushed forward, her hips guiding the glass toy into him, and she felt it clear the first ring of muscle as he gasped beneath her. A hand wove it's way into her hair, tugging, their eyes connecting as Byleth waited for him to adjust. She kissed his lips ever so softly, and he sighed into her mouth.

"I feel so full…"  
"We haven't even gone all the way."  
"I love you, Byleth."

She pushed in slightly more, the glass sliding smoothly, just a few more inches. 

"You're like a virgin right now," Byleth smirked. She received a shaky laugh in return.  
"I feel like one, to be quite honest!"  
"Just a bit more, ok? Almost there."

Using her hips again, she pushed the rest of the toy in, bottoming out. For a moment they lay hip to hip, Seteth choking on a sob. He pulled her close, bodies fully touching, before locking lips in a hungry kiss. She tasted the desperation on him, felt his tongue probe into her mouth, drool dripping down his chin. The toy jostled inside of him, nudged by her knee as she ground herself against his full erection. He groaned at the slight movement, and Byleth placed a hand on his belly to still him.

"Move, please, I'm begging you."  
"Anything for you, Seteth."

Reaching between them, she grabbed the toy and slowly pulled out half way. Seteth shuddered underneath her, developing into another deep and quiet moan as she slowly pushed back in. She worked a steady pace, her mind blank from the sheer eroticism of her partner beneath her. He pulled her back close to him, panting into her neck as his hips worked against her hand.

"I'm so full, I feel so full, Byleth." He gasped into her neck, mouthing pitifully at her. 

"Is it just what you wanted, my love?" She thrust against him again, harder, angling upwards to hit his sweet spot. The noises he was making were otherworldly, sweet sounds coming from her typically stoic partner. He was putty beneath her, undone and overwhelmed, and Byleth savored the taste and feel of being in control. She fruitlessly tried to ignore her own raging arousal, but watching him try to fuck himself with the same toy she used for herself was unbelievable.

In response, she let him fuck the toy, holding it in place while his hips did the work. His cock bounced pathetically on his lap, neglected and leaking across the soft hair on his belly. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging back on his bangs to expose his face.

"I fuck myself with this toy, do you know that?" He ground down harder, choking on her words as she kissed them into his mouth.

"Ng…"  
"I've never seen you so worked up, you like being filled, don't you?" She wasn't expecting an answer, but if she stopped talking now she was going to lose all semblance of self control.  
"Please I -"  
"What do you need, let me give it to you" Seteth was thrusting down onto the right spot now, his whines reaching a fever pitch. His arms hung loosely around her neck, eyes nearly closed. 

"Please, I need to come, I want to come -" he growled and tugged at the ends of her hair, desperate, "please, Byleth, be good to me, let me come." 

Loosely, she grasped his erection, letting him fuck up and into it. He was whimpering now, quiet ah's barely passing his lips. It was so good, so _so_ good to watch him come undone, her breath hitching with every bump and rock of his body against her. 

"By-, _Byleth_ , darling, a-ah-! " Seteth choked out a growl and his hips ground down against her, crushing her hand underneath him as he came violently, cum shooting out over his chest and tapering to a dribble over her hand. Locked into a bruising kiss, she worked him through his orgasm, smearing cum over his cock and stomach.

For a while they laid there, belly to belly, the toy still nestled deep inside Seteth. The sticky mess he made smeared between them as he hugged her close, placing a gentle kiss every so often to her face. Byleth could feel his heartbeat, pounding like a war drum in his chest. While he was settling down, she was ramping up, feeling too big for her bra and soaking panties that she forgot to take off. 

"I'm going to take it out now, ok?" She punctuated with a kiss.  
"Yes, that would be perfect." Sliding the toy out, she sat transfixed as Seteth shivered and squirmed at the loss.

Suddenly, he lurched up, grabbing her wrist tighter than Byleth expected. She bit her lip as he trailed kisses up her arm, lingering at her pulse point before grabbing the dildo and placing it on the bedside table. 

"Let me say thank you," he mumbled into her arm, trailing kisses up to her neck. Each touch of his lips felt like a brand on her body, his beard rubbing against her collarbone like hot gravel. It was excruciating when he bit her jugular, and the gentle caress of her breast in his warm palm felt like fire. She sighed, leaning into his touch. It always felt like worship when he touched her.

She was falling back now into the bed, a hand sliding down between her breasts. It touched her sides, slid over the outside of her thighs, turned in at her hip and ghosted over her swollen sex. She bit her lip to stifle an over-sensitive laugh, reaching out blindly for her husband. His fingers curled under the band of her lace panties, tugging them down as he followed their descent with hot, open mouth kisses.

Byleth clenched her hands, his hot breath on her cunt. She felt his fingers slide up the inside of her thighs - always so slow, always so infuriating. He parted her labia with his fingers, licking over her entrance, collecting her slick with his tongue. The first lick was electric, a holy offering, warm and liquid against her sensitive core. She was painfully aroused by now, and his gentle licks against her was barely relieving the pressure.

"Seteth, you're so good at this..." She choked on a cry as his tongue circled her clit, his fingers waiting at her entrance. Softly, he kissed around her mound, humming in response. The licking and sucking on her sex was like a sacrigilious prayer, a forbidden ritual with her as the holy object. His hands kneaded her thighs, pulling her closer to his face. A finger circled her cunt before slowly pushing in, the slick sounds of his mouth working her clit filling the room.

"More, Seteth, please."  
"Anything for you, anything you want."

Another finger slid in, bigger than her own, and she whined at the intrusion. She needed to feel full, she had been so close, so _painfully_ close for hours, _days_. 

" _More_ , Seteth," she was frantic now, humping on his face, "fill me, I need to be filled."

His mouth lifted off her and Byleth whined, angry. Her pussy was hypersensitive, so close to finishing, and the touch of his fingers running over her was infuriating. Cautiously, she watched him pull his fingers up to his face, licking each digit clean before diving back in, pushing all three fingers in at once.

 _What the fuck_. Byleth's brain was static, her impending orgasm spreading like a wildfire through her body. She felt so full and stretched on his fingers, his angle hitting the perfect spot. The slide of his fingers was unreal, every push and pull dragging her deeper. His touches were singed into her skin, forever and always - the way he grasped her firm ass, the kisses he left along her legs. For this moment he existed only to be used to bring her to her peak.

The inferno inside of her began to rage as she crested her orgasm, crying out Seteth's name like a penitent prayer. Her cunt tightened around his fingers as her body undulated against him, and for a moment it felt as if she couldn't even breathe. He milked her through, dripping wet down his hand with the smell of sex and lust and a hint of gluttony. Inside, she felt herself explode, expand, weightlessness rushing from her toes to her head, before contracting back to earth, boneless.

She felt Seteth pull out, but didn't care much. She was a much more selfish lover than him. She also felt his lips drag up her body, irreverent with her slick. He kissed her lips, tasting of her, the smell of her still in his beard. Enveloping her in his arms, he held her close, so impossibly close, and she could barely hear his hushed voice mumbling into her body. He was sticky with sweat, Byleth noted, as she ran a hand up his side. The tapestries on the wall soaked up the sounds of their sighs, and Byleth suddenly felt self-conscious, too small and too big at the same time. 

"Do you know what _transverberation_ is, my love?" His voice was a dull knife through the muffled silence, but she felt it reverberate through her.

"Excuse me?"  
" _Religious ecstasy_."  
"Are you saying you've been fucked by God?"

He sighed, his chest expanding and his face heating up against her. How could she be so sacred and yet so sacrilegious at the same time? Sometimes she just liked to get him flustered, watch him crumble and fall apart. Light laughter shook her as she pet his head, feeling him melt back into her body. 

"I guess you could say that _kind_ of happened…"  
"Byleth, please!"  
"Well, how do you feel, now that you've experienced such _forbidden pleasures_?"

There was a shifting above her, and he started to tug the blankets over them, ignoring her teasing question. Once settled, he embraced her under the covers, legs and arms tangled together.

"There is nobody else in this world I would want to experience such things with."

Byleth was running her hands over his chest, nervously playing with the hair dusted across. She couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so nervous about her performance, and it felt like their conversation was intentionally skirting around it. Someone was going to have to give, she thought idly, as she felt his fingers drift over her bare hip. 

Sweetly, he kissed her head, lingering there. She decided not to push the matter for tonight, accepting his gentle response of kisses and touches as an acquiescence, a wordless _shehecheyanu_. They were both strung out, tired and wasted, and she knew they would be sore tomorrow. The dragon on the mantle locked eyes with her, reminding her of Seteth's place in her life, and she took that as a decent sign. 

He placed a final kiss on her lips before snuffing the candle out for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you were horny.


End file.
